Worst Nightmare
by DarkWatersWithin
Summary: Danny had no trouble agreeing to a play date for Grace with her friend Amy, but he hadn't known about her older brother, or his drugs, and that the parents were out of town leaving Grace missing and the team scrambling to get ahead of cascading bloodshed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we go, another Hawaii Five-O story! I recently learned a valuable lesson about only writing stories your heart is into writing or it'll turn out like junk! No worries, my heart was in this one. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

When Grace was invited for a playdate at Amy's he hadn't thought twice. He'd been reluctant to share his little girl but he'd agreed readily hearing that pleading tone he'd couldn't refuse. He'd met Amy's parents and seen the home. They were nice people and he was comfortable with them so he agreed she could just go straight from school to her house but when he'd agreed he hadn't known the parents were out of town and he hadn't known about her adult brother.

"Thank you Danno." She'd chimed.

"Yeah, I love you too Monkey." He hung up and tossed the phone to the seat and thumped his head to the car headrest. He couldn't push back the disappointment, his heart sinking to the pit of his gut. He'd been sidelined again. The phone rang further perturbing his mood. "What?!" He snapped viciously.

"Uh oh, are you sensitive today babe? What happened?" Danny gritted his teeth able to _hear_ Steve's smirk through the phone.

" _No_ I am not sensitive today," Danno growled, "did you just call to irritate me?"

"I'm going to figure out what's bothering you eventually. You may as well tell me now." Steve disregarded him. He heard Danny sigh heavily knowing he'd won. He didn't have the gumption to resist the Seal today.

"It's Grace, she's spending today at a friend's instead of with me. I'm going to stack bricks on her head. Girl has to stop growing. Now did you really call just to pester me?" It was believable.

"No, we've got a case meet you in fifteen." Danny drove away muttering not suspecting what lay ahead.

Grace's knee bobbed up and down eager for the school bell to ring. She didn't mind school but she was excited to go to Amy's. She hadn't hung out with her in over a month. She'd missed her friend but now she could hang out for a whole afternoon and she couldn't wait. She gave a small squeal of excitement when class finally dismissed, bell blaring, and jumped up throwing all her books into her bag.

"Your Dad said you could come right?" Amy skipped up to her.

"Yup! I can stay overnight as long as I still do my homework and call him goodnight before we go to bed."

"Great! We can pick up shave ice there's a booth on the walk home to my place with the best shave ice!"

"Mmm, I love shave ice!" They left the school and started home stopping by the shave ice stand first, sitting at a bench in the shade to eat it and giggle about what they were going to do that night. They had hair braiding and hair chalk planned so far. Grace knew Danno would be so shocked to see streaks of blue and maybe a little pink in her hair. She wondered how long he'd rant before she was able to tell him hair chalked washed out in two or three shampoos. They got home barely throwing their bags out of the walkway by the door and thundered upstairs in a riot of snickering.n They pulled up a playlist of music videos on her laptop then pulled out the boxes of hair chalk. After seeing the colors she decided on the bright red and shocking purple with a bit of blue while Amy when with the neon green and yellow. Grace helped Amy with her hair first and then they switched and Amy did Grace's hair.

"I love it!" They squealed simultaneously about an hour later, just finishing blow drying their freshly washed hair. She were still admiring themselves in the mirror when they heard the front door open and Amy sprinted down the stairs followed by a slower moving Grace.

"Reid!" Amy shoutedn leaping into a hug with a man Grace didn't recognize.

"Hey kiddo, love the hair! How long's that gonna last?"

"Just a few washes."

"Oh good we don't have to tell Mom and Dad then."

"Nope!"

"Amy who is he?" Grace asked frowning.

"This is Reid, he's my big brother! He's back for a few weeks from college until Mom and Dad get back."

"Your parents aren't just at work? Where are they?"

"On a trip. A romantic getaway they said, whatever that is." Grace fished through her pocket feeling nervous.

"I should text my Dad. He doesn't know your parents are out of town."

"Hey don't worry about it. I'm sure your Dad will be fine with it. You can tell him after dinner if you want. I just had a hit and I've got some serious munchies. You want a cup of noodles? I want a cup of noodles." They followed him into the kitchen.

"A hit? You don't look like you've been in a fight." Grace asked perplexed. Reid gave a knowing laugh and prepared three cups of noodles. They sat at the kitchen table slurping noodles and Gracie slowly relaxed forgetting the half written text about Reid on her phone. In the time it took the girls to finish half their noodles he'd had two cups and a bag of cheetos gradually breaking into a sweat.

"Why are you chopping powder sugar?" Amy inquired baffled watching him vigorously cut at the white power with a razor blade. Her brother laughed again with a strange edge. They both watched curious as he pulled out a straw stuffing one end up his nose and the other into the powder and inhaled sharply for each nostril until the powder was gone.

"Not powdered shhhugar. 'S the good shtuff." He slurred a little and suddenly Grace remembered her anxiety.

"Can I try?" Amy asked eager to try seeing him enjoy it so much. She'd never seen him with this white stuff before. He giggled and pulled out a stubby rolled thing and lit it with a lighter. Grace scrunched her nose not liking the smell looking for her phone again. She didn't like Reid but she couldn't remember where she set down her phone. It only took a minute before her head started to buzz and suddenly she felt good, really good, her thoughts all fuzzy and her message to Danny forgotten again.

"No, it's all for me babe." Amy quirked an eyebrow unused to her brother calling her babe. "Hey you wanna see something cool?" He went into the hall and both followed watching as he went to the closet in the hall containing a full size cabinet and beat the padlock off. The girls didn't know what was in it except that they were told never to touch the cabinet. Reid was sniggering as he proudly brandished the shotgun.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the numerous reviews! I'm so glad you like it! I'm going to be very mean to Danno, sorry but everyone hang in there!**

Chapter 2

Steve stood in the house feeling like the world was sideways around him. He had too many details yet not enough information. He knew Grace had been in the house, a playdate he suspected, but he didn't know what went down. There was one fatality. He stood staring at all the blood. It was on the walls, soaked into the carpet, even on the ceiling. It looked like the room had been painted red. He turned to the little girl. Her cold body was so small. He didn't know her, not even her name yet, but his heart broke every time he looked at her. He didn't know how he was going to tell her parents. They had to find the parents first. They'd found notes about the girl's daily schedule that led them to believe they were out of town but nothing said whom was staying with her.

"Detective Williams wait!" The shout snapped Steve out of his daze and into action.

"Danny! Danno wait!" He tried to catch his friend already seeing a look of panic but he dodged his gripped.

"Oh god Grace! Grace!" He screeched seeing two tiny feet of the body sprawled and the brunette hair floating on top of a pool of blood. Steve darted after him again clawing at his elbow trying to drag him back but Danny was blinded by terror. At best he was holding the man at bay.

"Danno listen! Danno it's not Grace! She's not in there Danno." He redoubled his efforts to drag the man out of the room fearing the destruction of the crime scen but Danny only thrashed harder.

"I need to see her! Grace! Grace!"

"Chin gimme a hand!" The older man didn't hesitate to jog over and forcefully take hold of the other side of Danny and help drag him back until they slammed him against the camero. His knees buckled instantly and he hit the ground hard. Chin took the lack of fight as an opportunity to have the CSU close the front door so he couldn't see the girls body as it was visible from outside.

"Gr-Grace...I have to...I have to...see Grace." Danny gasped hyperventilating sharply.

"Danno I need you to breath buddy. C'mon babe take a deep breath for me." He shifted in front of the man trying to get his focus off the house and the dead girl he was convinced was his daughter.

"No no no no, my baby, my girl..." His breaths were getting desperate short and raspy. He lurched sidways vomiting violently, only McGarret holding him upright. Steve took the opportunity to change his grip getting in touch with his pulse point. It's wild erratic pace worried him along with his worsening shallow wheezing breathing. He yanked Danny upright again when he finished heaving and gave him a hard shake.

"Listen to me Danno! It's. Not. Grace!" He shoved Danny against the car with each word trying to jar him out of the panic but he sucked in desperate gasps suddenly unable to exhale.

"Gr-Grace...m-my b-baby." He stammered what little color was left draining from his face, skin going cold and clammy.

"Chin get him an ambulance." Steve ordered increasingly concerned watching his friend going into shock. There was no convincing him the body he briefly saw wasn't Grace. He devolved into incoherent mumbling head bobbing like it were lighter than air, left arm curling to his chest heightening Steve's fear the word heart attack flashing through his mind. The arrival of medics, shoving him aside. He exhaled sharply and scrubbed his head viciously to vent the pent up anxiety.

"He going to be okay?" Chin moved to stand beside the Seal equally worried.

"I dunno. I just...dunno. Do we know where Rachel is?"

"Not yet, Kono's looking into her location but she doesn't seem to be on the islands."

"And we know for sure Grace was here?"

"Yeah we found her backpack and her cell phone. Techs are collecting a lot of fingerprints." They went silent for a moment watching the medics force an oxygen mask on him which he resisted. It didn't go unnoticed how they were repeatedly checking his pulse and not looking happy.

"Danny cooperate!" Steve shouted seeing his friend's condition worsen and continue to fight the medics, sending one rolling with a hard shove. It didn't matter what anyone said though being too deep in shock.

"This can't continue. He's going to work himself into cardiac arrest. I'm sedating him." The medic in charge declared checking his heart rate again. Kono walked up to them.

"Oooh, he's not doing well." She cringed watching the needle get jabbed into Danny's arm and he slowly went slack but not totally unconscious. It took them seconds to get him onto a gurney, the oxygen mask replaced and an iv started.

"No. You find out where Rachel is?" Steve muttered.

"She's on a business meet with one of Stan's clients up in a mountain resort on the mainland. There's no cell service there but the local ranger I spoke to agreed to send someone up to get her but it's going to take at least a day to go up and back."

"Terrific. Kono you go with Danny for now. Chin and I will stay here and keep working the scene."

"Sure thing Boss. I'll call with an update on how he's doing later." Chin and Steve waited for the ambulance before going back to the house.

"Hey you smell that?" Chin waved a hand in the air.

"Yeah, marijuana, and here's a blunt." Steve agreed pulling the half smoked nub out from under the couch. It must have rolled there when whatever happened went down.

"Steve you better come see this." Chin called from the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"Check these out." Chin was pointing at a seemingly bare spot on the kitchen table. When he got closer he saw long thing scratches in the wood surface with a white residue.

"Cocaine? Really?"

"That's' what it looks like to me. But where would two nine year olds get ahold of cocaine and marijuana?" A random tech interrupted.

"They didn't, there's a third person we haven't identified. Did you see that padlock on the gun locker? There's no way two little girls broke that off." Steve corrected.

"I'll run Kalea's gun licenses see how many guns were supposed to be in that locker." Chin left Steve to survey what was left of the scene.

"Good, we've got cocaine, marijuana, an unknown number of missing guns, probably with ammunition, a dead nine year old girl, Grace missing and Danno in the hospital. This is going to be a long day."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I know this story is intense but hang in there! Don't give up on me!**

Chapter 3

Danny knew he was dreaming. He was dreaming about a house full of deceptive safety and blood. He could see it painted on the walls and ceiling like masterpieces of art. They were nothing compared to the tiny body lying in the middle of the floor so still and lifeless.

"Gracth!" He lurched awake his body too heavy and sluggish, the room spinning and blurry. It felt like his heart should be racing but it was forcibly slower and there was a heavy mask over his mouth and nose.

"Hey, easy there Danny."

"Kono? Grace...where's...Grace? She's dead? She's dead isn't she?" He couldn't pull his head together every thought and emotion running wild and he began to sob.

"Hey, take it easy Danny. Grace isn't dead. that girl wasn't Grace, you hear me?" She put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze gaze darting to the monitors warily.

"She's...not...dead?"

"No, it wasn't Grace. I promise Danny, the girl was Amy Kalea."

"Good. S'good. Where's...Grace? I need to see...Grace."

"We...don't know where Grace is right now Danny but everyone is out looking." Danny blinked bleary and confused, panicked and lethargic.

"Why's...my chest...hurting?"

"When you got at the scene you had a panic attack which turned into a heart attack after seeing Amy's body. You were convinced it was Grace."

"Why'm I so...tired?"

"You had to be sedated, still are, they don't want you to have another panic attack or trigger a heart attack."

"Oh." He felt the pull of the drugs now, finding them harder to resist despite his best effort.

"Don't worry Danny. We'll find Grace." Kono promised him as he was dragged unwillingly back into sleep. Once she was sure he was truly and deeply asleep again Kono stepped out to call Steve. They'd been exchanging frequent conversations updating each other on Danny's condition and any discoveries in the case.

"Kono, how's Danno?"

"Pretty out of it still. He still thought Gracie was dead when he woke but I think I managed to convince him it wasn't her finally. He didn't notice the doctor in the room at all or the sedative they gave him again. They're still concerned about triggering another heart attack. You get any solid leads?"

"We've got information, I don't know if I'd call them a solid lead. We found three sets of fingerprints in the house. Grace, Amy's and then a set that belongs to an adult brother, Reid. He lives out of state for college but had come back to watch Amy. Apparently her parents are out of town on a vacation.

"Bet Danny didn't know about that. What do we know about him?"

"On the surface he looks like a good kid. Good grades in college, part time job, all the professors spoke highly of him but I'm betting there's some friend we haven't talked to that knows a different story."

"Have we gotten ahold of the parents yet?"

"Yeah, they're flying back on the next flight but I didn't want to tell them the details over the phone so all they know is there's an emergency."

"That's going to be a pleasant chat." Kono swore under her breath.

"Yeah, you can say that again. Stick with Danny for now. I don't want him on his own until his condition's stable and we know more."

"Sure. Goodluck." Steve sat at his desk for a moment staring at his phone. This day was just going from bad to worse. There was still no clue what happened exactly or where Grace was now.

"Steve, I've got something you need to hear." Charlie Fong poked his head into the office looking a bit fearful.

"What is it Fong?"

"I got some results back...Danny isn't on the phone is he?"

"No. Just me here, why?"

"Because some of the blood at the scene matches Grace."

"Shit." Steve swore heart bottoming out.

"Yeah I didn't want to say anything in front of Danny. He has all of her prints and DNA submitted into a database to help locate kids if they go missing."

"He would. I'll take care of this."

"Thanks. I don't want to have to talk to Danny."

"No let's not mention this to him until we know more. I don't want him having another heart attack."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews!**

Chapter 4

"Tell me we've got something on this Reid Kalea!" Steve snapped feeling very surly, weighed down by the knowledge that Grace's blood was found at the scene. It stopped him from believing she'd escaped the carnage, come out of it unscathed if a bit shaken but there was no room for denial now.

"I've got some, nothing I like, but we don't know where he is now." Chin replied practically hitting the smart table as he typed.

"I'll take what I can get right now."

"Okay well Reid Kalea is twenty eight, born here in Hawaii to Melani and James Kalea. Looks like he had a normal uneventful childhood."

"Okay so what's the red flags?"

"He's attending college on the mainland for an automotive technician degree but the catch is, it's a four year course, he's been there six."

"Well that screams suspicious. What'd the school have to say?"

"I'm still working on getting in touch with them, time difference and all."

"We need to tear this kid's life apart there is definitely something wonky about him. He's where we're going to find all our answers. What about the parents? When do they get here?"

"Their plane lands in four hours. Hey I've got something." The computer beeped.

"What?"

"He's been checked into the hospital ten minutes ago."

"He's been injured? Maybe we judged him too soon." Steven questioned.

"No, we judged him just right, he's being listed as a drug overdose."

"Well that's just great. You keep digging up his scuzzy little world. I'm going to go to the hospital and see what I can get from him."

"Good luck!" Chin called. The drive was entirely too long. He couldn't make Danny's camero go fast enough even with the lights blaring. He kept thinking about Grace scared and hurt. He loved the girl like she were his own. He loved her spunk and bold attitude. He'd known the instant he met her she was like her father. Scrappy. He remembered their first fishing trip, spear fishing. He'd been amazed how quickly she picked up on it, much faster than her father. She had three incredibly fat fish at the end of the day, He had one tiny fish all bone and scale smaller than his hand. It had provided him nearly two weeks of harassment material.

"Steve McGarret, Five-O, I need to see Reid Kalea right away. What's his condition?"

"One moment Sir."

"Could you hurry it up there's already one dead little girl and one missing and he's probably the only one who knows what happened and where she is."

"Okay here it is, he's been admitted due to drug overdose. We're still assessing his condition but so far his blood alcohol level is three times the limit and we've found cocaine and marijuana in his system. The tests aren't all completed yet."

"Okay is he stable? I need to talk to him. Where's his room?"

"He's stable for now but it's precarious. I don't know if you'll get anything in his condition but you can try. He's in room 202." Steve did not feel optimistic heading up a floor and the feeling was justified. He found Reid strapped down to a bed, drooling heavily and writhing restlessly. He muttered incoherently and giggled sporadically.

"Hey numb nuts, you hear me? Where is Grace?" Steve shouted slapping his face not so gently.

"Booby...fresh...mint jugu..." He giggled again another rush of drool coating his chin. The nurse rechecked his monitors and drips clearly not happy and pushed something through the iv.

"Hey! I'm talking to you. Where is the girl?" Reid lurched sideways and vomited violently.

"You're not going to get anything better from him Sir. Try back in a few hours."

"Sobering him up is top priority. We need the info he has asap." He snarled storming out of the room. He took a detour up to the third floor to check on Danny.

"Hey, we got any idea where Grace is yet?" Kono asked seeing him approaching and slipped outside the room.

"Not really but the older brother is our main suspect but it's going to be a while before the pill popper stops drooling. He's downstairs in critical from an overdose of about every drug available. How's Danno?"

"He's stable but delicate still according to the last check the nurse made. Given the situation they're keeping him pretty heavily sedated. They think it won't take much to push him into another heart attack." Steve cupped his face in his hands and dragged them down its length with a sharp exhale.

"I am sick and tired of scrambling to catch up to this thing. We need to get ahead of this and cut it off at the knees!"

"St-Steve?" Danny slurred from inside the room. Steve didn't like the glassy and slightly terrified in his eyes.

"Hey Danno, how're you feeling?" He couldn't resist the urge to check his pulse despite all the monitors. It wasn't normal but it was better.

"Confused, chest hurts. What happened...to Grace?"

"We don't know yet but everyone is looking okay? I'm going to find her and we're going to fix this. I want you to just rest. I don't need you having another heart attack." Steve braced himself for a battle only to be surprised by the weak nod.

"Jus' hurry up." he mumbled drifting again.

"Wow he really is on some heavy drugs." Steve's eyebrows shot to the roof.

"The doctors aren't taking any chances with him. Five-O has a reputation for stupid stubbornness especially when injured apparently so they're not giving him the opportunity."

"Smart people." Steve agreed.

"How close are we really? To finding out..."

"We're not but Chin is tearing apart Reid Kalea's life to figure out what's really going on."

"What aren't you saying?" Kono asked following him out of the room again shutting the door behind them.

"Charlie said some of the blood was Grace's."

"So Grace is hurt...or worse." Kono whispered.

"Yeah...hurt or worse."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! It sounds like my story is turning out the way I'd hoped. Sorry folks but it's only going to get worse. The tragedy part of the genre is kicking in this chapter just to warn ya.**

Chapter 5

"Hey! Tell me what happened? Where is Grace Edwards?" Steve shouted slapping Reid's face disgusted as the kid just giggled. He was cuffed to a chair in the middle a room that was way too hot still high as the sky. They were trying to hurry his sobering along by making him sweat but it was lucky enough the hospital had released him at all. If it weren't for Grace being missing, twenty seven hours now, he would still be admitted. There was a trained medical professional checking him every half hour or so as a condition of his release back to Five-O.

"Ed...Eddy Ed. head, heady, I ain't got not Eddy heady." He sang drooling some again.

"You stupid shit your sister is dead? Do you care? You get your sister killed and go have a party?" Steve shook him hard. "You remember Amy?"

"Amy Amy Amy, Schmamy damy, who would ever want Amy?" He giggled again then lurched and vomited on Steve's shoes. Chin poked his head in to hear a litany of swearing.

"Steve, we've got something you need to hear."

"Fine, someone hose this creep down or something to wake him up." He wiped his shoes off on the kid's pants and stalked out of the room. "What've you got?"

"We found the five guns missing from the locker. They were used in a shootout half an hour ago."

"What? Where?"

"A children's playground. Apparently some boys found the guns in the bushes at the park and thought they were toys and used them for a game of cops and robbers."

"Shit. How bad is it?"

"Two are dead, four in critical, they don't think one is going to make it, and two with minor injuries."

"Damnit I'm so sick of this. How many more kids are going to be killed because of that son of a bitch." Chin's phone beeped and he closed his eyes with a sharp exhale his heart sinking in despair.

"One of the kids in critical didn't make it."

"That takes his body count to what, three?" Steve was swearing again.

"Four."

"I want to strangle this kid till his head pops off. We got any new information on him?"

"Well he was in a four year degree program to become an auto technician but get this, he was on his sixth year. Professors were reluctant to admit he'd failed two years, not consecutive, but they agreed not to kick him out or mention it on his transcript because he'd fallen in with the wrong crowd for a while but had cleaned up his act."

"Any names to this wrong crowd?"

"No but I got ahold of the recently ex-best friend. _He_ says that the first year the kid failed because he was experimenting with marijuana but pulled it together for the next year then the year after that he seemed to go totally off the rails. Said he was taking every drug on the market practically and he thought he was dealing too. Just about any black market product he was willing to try. He broke ties with Reid when he started seeing him supposedly pimping girls too. Figured he was bad news and didn't want to go down with him."

"Smart kid." Kono agreed. "Fong got a few prints off the guns so far. Aside from the kids that found them but we're finding Reid Kalea's and Amy's. There's a smudge that might be Grace's but he can't be sure it's just a small smudged partial." They cringed hearing violent retching from the other room.

"I don't care about protocol that scum is scrubbing every _inch_ of that room with a _toothbrush_ when we're done." The retching came louder. "Make that two bristles. He gets just two bristles to clean up that mess!" Steve snarled. A message beeped.

"The Kalea parents are here." Kono noted. There was a tense silence. No one wanted to talk to them.

"Alright um, Chin can you talk to them? I'm going to handle the parents from the park." Everyone cringed. The Kalea's were going to be difficult but the park parents were going to be worse. They were completely innocent, blindsided. A children's park was supposed to be a safe place instead they had three dead kids and three more in critical, only two kids escaped with a few scrapes.

"Sure Steve. Goodluck!" Steve left seeing Chin ducking in to check Reid before heading to his parents. He felt a pang of sympathy for the man but they all knew he had the slighty easier task having only one set of parents to handle. It took him a few minutes to arrive at the park, he wished for longer, but he wasn't going to stall. They needed to keep snappy until they found Grace and stopped the bloodshed that seemed to be cascading into an avalanche. He was unsuprised to find a pack of parents semi-corralled on the outskirts of the park. Most of them were hysterical. He sucked in a deep breath and approached. It took his every fibre and experience to keep under control as he was barraged with distraught parents and sitters. Their questions came faster than he could answer and often he had no answer. There would never be an answer for most of it. He was twenty minutes into it when his phone buzzed.

 _You need to get back here NOW. Kono._

Steve frowned worriedly and barely managed to excuse himself politely to rush back. He imagined they'd found Grace, that all this was done but he knew it wasn't. She would have said it if they'd found Grace which meant whatever was going on it wasn't good. His suspicion was confirmed even as his confusion mounted jogging into the building.

"Hey, what the hell's going on?" He snapped seeing Chin slumped in a chair his head bleeding, a shiner and a row of bruising along his jaw swelling up. Kono had a first aid kit out and was swiping at the gash along his temple to clean it but Chin was being reticent and slapping her hand away.

"I'm fine just keep working on Reid's movements. Finding Grace is more important." He argued.

"That needs cleaned up, probably stitched. You _should_ be going to the hospital now cooperate Cuz." Kono sounded almost mean.

"Hey! What happened?" Steve hollared again not liking being ignored. They both jumped, Chin wincing sharply.

"The Kalea parents reacted badly to knews about their daughter's death and..." Chin squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, head pounding, "and their son's role in her death." Steve paced a tight circle pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I've had enough of this! Who did this the father?" Kono chewed her lip a little afraid of the edge in his voice and the look in his eyes.

"Yes." She answered. "We've got him in your office cuffed to a chair for now. Steve stormed to his office.

"You! What right do you have to harm _my team_! They have been working hard to get to the bottom of this and bring justice for _your_ daughter!" He snarled rounding on the man.

"That scum was slandering my son! _My son_ , saying he was a drug addict and responsible for Amy's death! Little shit deserved worse!" The man sneered while the wife sobbed in the corner of the room. Steve felt another piece of control snap and he dragged the man, chair and all through the length of building to the interrogation room they held Reid. He practically slung the man and chair into the room.

"This is your son! This is your _lowlife_ drug addicted son whom evidence shows _killed_ your daughter and now her friend Grace is hurt and missing! He dumped all your guns in the middle of a children's park and now there's three children dead, three more critically injured and two with minor injuries. So you go ahead and sit here and get a real good look at the son you're _so proud of._ " Steve left the man staring at his son, vomiting and giggling, the room filled with the sour scent of bile and sweat overwhelming the air.

"Steve did you kill them?" Chin asked almost serious partly relenting so Kono could at least wipe away some of the blood and get butterfly bandages across the gash.

"Not yet. We need to get ahead of this before it spirals into a major bloodbath. Kono call the MAILE Riders, I'm going to call Kawika and have Kamekona work his connections. Someone has to have seen this kid dumping the guns or hiding Grace."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here we go folks we're almost done!**

Chapter 6

"Talk to me. Where is Grace?" Steve stood tense and angry. They were pushing thirty two hours with her missing and he was going to have a stroke soon he was sure. Reid was entirely different with several hours to sober him up. He hung heavily in the chair unmoving, silent, staring at the floor. He quivered occasionally but could otherwise be assumed dead. His father was still in the room but couldn't bear to look at him. Steve pulled out the photographs of every dead child as a result of his actions. "You see them, they're dead, it's your fault, you see her?" He pulled out Grace's photo. "She's missing. What happened at the house? What happened to her and where did you take her?"

"No." He muttered.

"No? NO what?" Steve was twitching all over resisting to beat this kid to within an inch of his life.

"Nothing happened. I don't know where this girl is and I don't know any of these kids." He mumbled.

"No of course you don't know those kids. They're the kids that found the guns _you_ dumped and now three of them are dead! Thought those guns were toys, but you didn't know _those_ kids so what does it matter?" A panic stricken look flashed across his expression hearing about the kids at the park.

"My head hurts." He complained monotone.

"You son of a bitch. This girl is missing and possibly hurt because you wanted to get high and party with your father's guns and you're complaining about your head? Why don't I bash it in then you'll tell me where she is and not have to worry about it anymore!"

"What? What do you mean Grace is hurt?" Steve whirled around startled.

"Danno?" His voice was weak. He was hunched and leaning against the door frame and his pallor an sickly ashen with hideous dark circles under his eyes.

"What...do you mean Grace is hurt and who is this?" He gave a hollow cough.

"Danno, we found some bl-blood that belongs to Grace, but it wasn't a lot I swear. She could still be okay. This is Reid Kalea, Amy's older brother. His prints were the only ones on the gun that killed Amy." Steve hadn't thought his friend's color could get worse but it did, drastically as he began to shake with terror for his daughter.

"No, n-not Grace...my baby...where's my baby?" He gasped like a drowning fish, his knees starting to buckle and left arm curling to his chest. He mumbled almost unintelligibly under his breath overwhelmed by panic. His mind was picturing the worst scenarios.

"Danno. Danno take a breath. C'mon buddy I don't want to see you have another heart attack. It wasn't a lot of blood really." Steve tried to calm his friend supporting him by an elbow.

"You! Where is my daughter! You tell me what you did before I break every bone in your body!" He snarled rounding on Reid. Steve was immensely nervous as he was shook off despite Danny being unsteady on his feet. Kono burst into the room on the phone and spied Danny.

"No, don't worry about it, he's here, he's not missing." She exited again leaving behind a fresh wave of worry for Steve. Clearly the Jersey man had helped himself to escaping the hospital.

"Answer me! Your sister is dead because of you! Don't let my daughter die too!" For once Reid actually looked him in the eye, aided by the fact that Danny yanked his head back by his hair.

"You're being arrested for the death of four children already and there are three more in critical. Don't make it four. Tell us where you left Grace." Reid's lip started to quiver as Steve's supporting threat pushed him close to confession.

"It was an accident!" He stammered.

"What was an accident?"

"All...All of it! I j-just wanted to relax, have a little...little fun! College is s-so hard ya know!"

"So you get a gun and kill a bunch of kids? That's your idea of fun?" Danny lurched forward shaking him hard.

"No! I never wanted to hurt anyone! I just wanted to have an upper, ya know, get a few hits and relax! Then I thought it would be kinda cool to show off some cool guns and impress the girls. I wasn't the idiot that left them loaded!" He threw a glare at his ever silent father. The man was too ashamed to look at him still.

"You are the idiot dumbass! Your finger prints were on every shell casing that was fired! _You_ broke the padlock off the locker! _You_ loaded every gun, _you_ fired the guns and _you_ are the one that dumped them in a park for children to find primed to fire! All they had to do was pull the trigger! The only good thing _you_ can do now is tell me where Grace Williams is!" Steve interrupted his patience snapping. When there was silence for an answer Danny snapped and pummeled Reid with a fist to the jaw.

"Danny!"

"Answer me!" They shouted simultaneously followed by a harsh cough from Danny. His chest was tight and heart pounding and it was getting harder to breath normally as his angry excitement increased. Steve wasn't worried about the landed blow but by the increasingly poor condition of his friend. It hadn't gone unnoticed by the Seal the his ever worsening color and the thin sheen of a cold sweat. He was ignored as leaned in to check his pulse finding it too fast and erratic.

"Okay okay! I panicked. I didn't know what to do so I took her to my friends house, left her in the tool shed. He doesn't know she's there he doesn't use the shed and I didn't tell him I'd been by!"

"Where is the shed?" The kid recoiled fearfully and babbled the address over an over. Daniel rushed from the room heading for his camero knowing Steve was following him.

"Danno wait, Danno slow down I'll take you back to the hospital and Chin and Kono can meet us with Grace." He knew he was fighting a futile battle but he felt obligated to try. He was startled by Danny tossing him the car key's he'd deftly stolen from the desk.

"Here, you drive we have to get there now!" Danny was not so steady on his feet as he threw himself into the passenger seat. Steve obeyed knowing he would get Danny to the hospital faster if he just cooperated. They screeched through the streets lights flashing sharply, belts pulled tight enough to indent the skin. Steve didn't know what worried him more, Grace being in a shed for a day and a half with unknown injuries or Danny's breathing right now. It took everything he had to scoot ahead of the father to prevent him from breaking apart the lock on the shed. He wanted the man as physically uninvolved as possible. The door creaked loudly from lack of use, a thin haze of dust through the air as light streamed into the small hot space.

"D-Danno?" She sounded terrified, groggy, and coughed a few times.

"Monkey." He gasped running and scooping up his baby crushing her against his chest. There was shouting, orders, ambulance sirens, the friend who owned the shed in a confused panic but Daniel could only hear the sobs of his baby and the blood rushing through his ears and his knees buckled and the world collapsed around him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the great reviews and hanging in there with me on this story! This is the last chapter! I've got another story ready to post, not related to this one but a sequel to my other Five-O story!**

Chapter 7

Rachel stood in silence, her heart and head aching from heavy sobbing and hours of worry. They hadn't even bothered to pack when the ranger arrived at the remote cabin with word of an emergency. He hadn't had much detail except that something had happened while Grace was on a play date and now a girl was dead and she was missing and something had happened to Danny. She wished the man had more details but he'd been sent out to find them in a rush after it had all started and before all the facts were gathered. As fast as they had traveled the situation had been resolved before her plane landed on the island. She rushed to the room the staff said Grace was in and found Danny and Grace together. He was curled around around her, holding her tight to him, both deeply asleep.

"What happened Steve?" She asked, voice trembling, hearing the man step up beside her.

"Grace called Danny asking if she could go on a playdate with Amy Kalea. Danny agreed not knowing her parents weren't in town."

"Grace and Amy were BFF's." Rachel choked back a sob.

"Everything was going fine, they picked up shave ice on the way home. It all went south when the brother came home. He'd already had a hit and took another with cocaine at the house then broke open the gun locker to show off the weapons."

"I thought the brother was on the mainland for college."

"He was but he came to the island to watch Amy while the parents were on a vacation. We have him booked on so many charges he'll never see the light of day. No judge is going to grant that kid leniency." Steve squeezed her shoulder for reassurance seeing more tears streaking her face.

"How bad is she hurt? What's wrong with Daniel?"

"Grace got hit by three shotgun pellets but they didn't hit anything vital. The surgeon removed them easily but the time it took to find her caused a mild case of dehydration, malnutrition and a moderate infection. They want to keep her a few days before sending her home to be safe."

"What about Daniel? They keep checking him and looking very unhappy. What happened to him?"

"When we first got on the case there was a lot of half information. He arrived and saw Amy's body, and they look so similar, he thought it was Grace."

"Oh god."

"He went nuts, we couldn't convince him it wasn't Grace and the panic pushed him into a heart attack."

"Oh poor Daniel." She murmured.

"He made an escape a while ago, roughed up the perp until he gave us her location. The stress of it and finally finding her pushed him over the edge. He had two successive heart attacks on the way to the hospital."

"Will he be okay? There was never anything that could scare him worse than all things related to his Grace."

"Well they said for having had three moderate heart attacks he's doing well but he's going to ride a desk and be popping heart pills for a while to minimize any residual strain on his heart." Steve's phone beeped.

"Everything alright?" She sniffed wiping away some of the tears. In the room Daniel grunted and fidgeted then settled again pulling Grace close to him again.

"I gotta go." He muttered jogging away without explanation. He burned another layer of rubber of Danny's camero racing back to HQ. He felt like he had whiplash mentally seeing the cops and CSU milling about snapping pictures and recording details of the scene. What struck him most oddly was Chin and Kono just standing off to the side looking weary.

"Steve." Chin called tiredly.

"What happened?"

"She snapped." Kono supplied.

"What do you mean? Who snapped?" As he approached his team he could see inside the interrogation room, coated with blood and brain matter. Crime scene techs were snapping photos, sketching the scene and asking questions of nearby employees.

"Mrs. Kalea. Everything that her son did seemed to have finally sunk in and she snapped. A rookie had left his service weapon on the desk instead of locked in a drawer when he went to lunch. She was able to swipe it and put a bullet between her husband's eyes and emptied the clip into Reid except for the one bullet she used to kill herself with." Chin explained.

"This is a mess, the whole damn thing." Steve sighed. It felt like the world was tipped onto its side as he watched some brain matter fall from the ceiling.

"There was never going to be a good ending to this was there?" Kono grumbled.

"Well it wasn't completely bad." Chin interjected.

"Hmm?" Kono questioned.

"We got Grace back." Chin pointed out.

"Yeah, we did." Steve agreed feeling sick to his stomach. "Let's go home and put this day behind us. Maybe tomorrow will be better."


End file.
